


Sleepover Fridays

by nohappinessfanfics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohappinessfanfics/pseuds/nohappinessfanfics
Summary: Jonathan realizes his attraction to Steve after his relationship with Nancy falls apart.





	Sleepover Fridays

Ship: Stonathan (Steve Harrington/Jonathan Byers)

Series: Stranger Things.

Rating: M/R/NC-17/NSFW

Words: 2,034

Warning: Post Season 2. No spoilers. Pre-season 3.

Sleepover Fridays

JDM

The chirping of birds’ songs crawled inside the window into the room before the sun did. The sky outside was somewhere between gray and pale blue. Overcast. On any other time of the year it might indicate rain, but it was nearing summer. The walls and ceiling of the room moved with the reflection of the pool. The light reflected off was dim but grew with the rising sun.

The outside world was waking up, and soon the birds were joined by other woodland creatures and the sounds of cars already driving past. The house was empty except for the two of them in the bedroom. It wasn’t just their nakedness that made this more intimate. Somehow with them, it always was, more so than it had been with her.

Jonathan lay staring at the ceiling. Steve slept on his back, and it rose and fell softly with his breathing. Jonathan had already memorized all the beauty marks running down his shoulders to his back. Nancy had pale skin, but he had traced over her skin just the same. But this was different.

Steve’s house was always empty. He could come and almost guarantee his parents wouldn’t be home. It had always seemed like a blessing, but now, as he lay awake, Jonathan thought about how lonely it must be for him. He closed his eyes, shutting himself off from the outside world and only focusing on the sounds of their soft breathing.

After he’d graduated, Steve had stayed in Hawkins. The two hadn’t talked much at first, but Jonathan had always felt like he should say something. Especially after he’d started going out with Nancy. They’d only said greetings in passing whenever Steve was driving the kids around. Jonatha had noticed Steve’s longing looks at Nancy, but they eventually stopped. They started talking again, slowly but surely. Even with Nancy. They were friends again, and Steve was moving on. It wasn’t awkward.

It had been the one comment Nancy had said about how it wasn’t too late for Steve to go to university. An innocent comment, but in private, it was something they had yet to talk about. They were graduating seniors this year, and though Nancy had always known Jonathan wanted to go to NYU, now—with everything drawing close to them—things felt more real. She wanted to attend university closer to home, out of state wasn’t an impossibility, but not New York. Jonathan wanted New York. It had always been New York.

They had argued about it for a whole month. Long distance was too hard albeit an option. They could take turns traveling to see each other. Jonathan could move back when he was done at New York. In the end, the futures they’d imagined for themselves lead down different paths. Jonathan had left her house, which was eerily quiet, and he was sure if anybody had been home, they’d have been listening. He drove around aimlessly for about an hour, his radio blasting, but for the life of him Jonathan could not remember any of the songs that had played. Somehow, he’d found himself in front of Steve’s house knocking on his door.

Steve answered before he could knock again. Jonathan had stood in front of him with his back hunched, hands in his pockets. Steve stepped aside and let him in. He’d listened quietly while Jonathan cried and vented. Steve offered some words of encouragement, and even let him know that he’d been on the phone with Nancy before he got there but didn’t say anything about what he and Nancy had talked about. Jonathan had wondered if Steve hadn’t found it odd to be in that position. To have to comfort the girl who had also broken his heart and the boy who’d taken his place.

If anything, it had made Jonathan suddenly hyper aware. But Steve didn’t seem bothered. It was then that Jonathan felt like he finally saw him. The way Steve’s brown, soft eyes stared at him, patient and caring. The way he’d managed to remain optimistic for him but still maintain the gravity of how Jonathan was feeling. It had sparked something inside him that he’d only felt twice before: once, when Steve had flicked at his clothes right before breaking his camera, back when they hadn’t been friends at all; and second, when Nancy had actually let him know that it had been Steve whom the Christmas replacement camera had really come from.

He wasn’t sure what to make of the feelings. It wasn’t that Jonathan had forgotten them or ignored them, but it was rather that he’d never taken the time to actually think about them ore examine them. Throughout his mourning and his trying to understand these feelings, Jonathan paid more visits to Steve’s house or his job after. It had seemed that Nancy was talking to them less and less, even Steve, but she needed to be alone. The two had agreed to remain friends, just as Steve and Nancy had, but it was a process.

The breakup had happened a week before winter break, but even after that, Jonathan found himself going to Steve often after classes and on the weekends, after their jobs or at Steve’s job if Jonathan was free. It made him feel good. He wasn’t sure how it had happened, it just had. He wasn’t sure what they’d been talking about. Jonathan only remembered that Steve was giving him those eyes, brown eyes filled with a gentle longing, and that quiet and soft smile.

Suddenly Johnathan’s heart rate spiked, and he swallowed thickly. He felt heat rise up his neck and his cheeks. It was hard to keep his smile and train of thought with how flustered he felt. Words wouldn’t come out anymore. When he finally looked up again, Steve stared at him quietly. He’d reached over and cupped his cheek before leaning in and kissing him. Jonathan’s heart had jumped, but he’d kissed back with a gasp.

His heart had hammered in his chest and his body was on fire. Their hands began tugging at each other clothes, and before Jonathan had known it, Steve was taking them upstairs to his room. Jonathan couldn’t even remember how they’d managed that without falling or tripping over each other. They’d left a trail of their clothes along the way, Jonathan’s murmuring of Steve’s name the only noise coming out of their lips besides pants.

They didn’t know what they were doing. Jonathan knew he didn’t regret it, and when he’d asked Steve, Steve said he didn’t either. Jonathan was still going to New York, and Steve was staying here. Nothing had actually changed. What they had wasn’t quite a relationship, but it also wasn’t quite not a relationship either. Maybe no one else knew about it, but no one else had to know. They had talked about telling Nancy, but for now, they’d just keep it between them… In Steve’s room where everything was more simple than the outside. Where things were okay. Where they were happy.

He’d drifted off to sleep, but Jonathan woke up to Steve kissing his neck softly. He pulled away as soon as Jonathan opened his eyes.

“Hey.” His voice was soft, an arm draped over the top of Jonathan’s waist.

“Hey.” Jonathan said back, smiling, heart beating like the wings of a bird.

Steve leaned in and kissed him, and Jonathan returned the kiss fully. Their lips and tongues tasting each other completely. Jonathan reached up and ran his fingers along Steve’s hair, gripping gently. They kissed softly for a few minutes before Steve shifted and got on top of him under the sheets. Jonathan held tighter to him, opening his legs up and shivering when Steve pressed his hardness against his inner thigh. He let out a shuddering breath as he trembled.

“Can I…?” Steve asked, panting, looking at him delicately, his lips swollen from their kissing.

Jonathan nodded, breathless, “Yeah…”

He gasped and gripped Steve’s hair tighter, back arching, when Steve pushed in. He was still sensitive from last night. It had been awhile since they’d used a condom, both not seeing anyone else currently. Steve began to kiss his exposed neck. He was always careful not to leave hickies where anyone would see them, but he always knew which places were most pleasurable. Jonathan’s body trembled slightly, and he wrapped his legs weakly around Steve’s waist. His breathing was ragged.

“Let me know if you want me to stop, babe.” Steve said against his neck.

He couldn’t talk, so Jonathan just nodded again. He let go of Steve’s hair and wrapped his trembling arms around his neck. He was melting already. He was lost to the kisses Steve planted down his neck and jaw and shoulder. To the steady movements of Steve’s hips rocking in and out of him, how they were controlled and careful, how they slowly began to pick up the pace.

“Ah…Steve…Steve…St—eve….!”

Jonathan’s moaning and the bed hitting the wall were the only soft sounds in the room. He could feel himself leaking, his own erection rubbing up between their stomachs. When Steve took a nipple to his mouth, it hardened instantly, and Jonathan tightened around him, arching more. A small noise of pleasure escaped Steve’s lips as he thrust in harder around Jonathan’s tightness. Jonathan let out a small whimper, and he gripped at Steve’s back. His legs trembling but finally letting go of Steve’s waist when Steve hit his small bundle of nerves. Jonathan let out another groan of pleasure.

“Ah, Steve! …Yes…There…” His voice meek but sultry.

He could feel Steve leaning in closer to his body, pushing in deeper, and Jonathan knew he wouldn’t be able to take this much longer. Through his pants, Jonathan managed to mumble the words ‘flip us’, and he was surprised Steve had heard them. He stopped sucking on Jonathan’s nipple and straightened up. Carefully but smoothly, he wrapped an arm around Jonathan’s waist and turned them.

Sinking deeper onto Steve’s lap, Jonathan groaned. His body trembled, but he still managed to move his hips. He held onto Steve’s shoulders, back arched and head thrown back. Steve was kissing and biting at his chest. He kept his arm wrapped around Jonathan’s waist, keeping him steady but carefully pushing him in when Jonathan thrusted his hips down. Steve was still for a moment, so they could adjust, but then he began to move his hips up in tandem to Jonathan’s thrusts. They were both sticky with sweat and between them, Jonathan’s precum.

When Steve reached his other hand back, gripping one of Jonathan’s buttocks and slightly spreading them, he became undone.

“STEVE!” He moaned, as he came down hard on Steve’s lap, impaling himself deeply against his sweet spot.

He shot out his cum between them, and it landed on Steve’s chest and stomach. “Fuck! Babe…!” He panted. “Jonathan…!”

Against Jonathan’s spasming muscles, Steve jutted his hips upwards. Jonathan mewled with pleasure each time he hit his spot, and he felt heat course through him when Steve’s seed shot deeply inside him. He slumped against Steve, panting. He felt Steve wrap his arm around his waist tighter and kiss his cheek.

“Mmm…” They both hummed.

Jonathan was trembling. Fuck, this felt so good. He couldn’t keep his eyes open; he was spent. He felt Steve stroking his cheek and hair. His heart fluttered against it’s still pounding from adrenaline. It was in these moments that he wondered how he could give this up. Summer was approaching, and then soon after that, he would be moving to New York….

Steve kissed his cheek twice, and Jonathan smiled.

“You should sleep over Fridays more often.” Steve said softly against his ear.

“Yeah, maybe.” Jonathan said, smiling.

They smiled at each other for a moment before sharing a chaste kiss. They both had work in the morning and would be needing to get ready soon, but these moments always seemed to be a simultaneously too short infinity. And maybe they wouldn’t last forever, but at least they had these moments. But Jonathan was hopeful that Steve might want to see New York.


End file.
